Hellfires Blaze
by Vroknyr
Summary: This is the adventures of aspiring the huntsmen and huntresses of team HLFR (Hellfire) a team containing many mysteries and misfortunes to pass but will they stick together after the first shots of war are fired or will friendship fail to hold them together.
1. chapter 1

***this is my first fanfiction and ive planned it for a while so i hope all you readers enjoy the tale***

 **Hunter Onyxia**

"How are the weapons coming along champ?" a large man called while poking his head into the forge space "Just fine dad, just need to finish up the mechanism to allow the energy throwers to work and then ill be done. Shouldnt be more than five minutes now till ill be done and head up for dinner."I called out while working on twilights twins. "Well this isnt about dinner right now, theres someone here to see you so hurry up and dont keep them waiting too long for you." Dad said before leving the forge. "well i guess I need a break anyways" I thought before wiping the sweat from my brow and heding out of the forge to meet this stranger. As i entered the living room to my parents house i got the first glimpse of the visiter. He was a tall thin man who wore a green suit and had light silvery hair and deep green eyes. "Its a pleasure to meet you Hunter Onyxia. Ive heard a great deal of you skills from your teachers at signal. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of beacon academy." he said to me as i took a seat in the room. "Well Professor im curious as to what they said about me and as to why you're here because I never applied to your school?" I questioned him. "To put it simply I am here because your teachers and family have asked that I come here to see if you would come to my school and become a huntsman. They asked me to come because the way they and I see it you could easily rise to be one of the best huntsmen of this generation. But if you would rather stay here and live your life here there is non one who will try to stop you so take time and think on the offer and should you choose to pursue the path of a huntsman here is your letter of acceptance to show up for initiation." he said leving me quite surprised. "Well your offer is very kind and I will take tge time to think long and hard on it but don't get to hopeful because I didn't exactly intend to go to a huntsman school." I replied while deeply in thought. "That's all I was asking. Now with that out of the way I should take my leave. Have a nice day Hunter." and with that he up and left just as quickly as he came and moments after he left my dad came in asking about what he had wanted. "He asked if I wanted to go to beacon and gave me an acceptance letter. I told him I would consider the offer." "Well good on you son. the path of a huntsman is long and ardous but if you take it you are going to live a life of adventure and glory with the support of us all behind you." dad said after putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll probably need to think a bit before making a decision." I said before walking back to the forge to finish my project.

 **Luna Lightblade**

My arms were beginning to get sore as i constantly kept swinging my blades at the seemingly hundreds of grimm that kept pouring out of the woods onto me "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT GODS? TO KILL ME RIGHT AS I GET ACCEPTED TO BEACON?" I yelled out loud as I continued to slaughter all the grimm I could and hold out as long as possible. All I could think of was how just hours ago I got a letter in the mail telling me I got into Beacon. Arguably the best of the four huntsmen academies and then without falter bagan packing to start the long journey from my home in mistral to vale. I barely even said goodbye to my family before leaving and here i was about to be overwhelmed and killed by the creatures I sought to protect others from. Perhaps this is how my path is meant to end? "Regardless i will fight to my last breath to protect others" i think to myself right before A beowulf lands a hit on my shoulder drawing blood for the first time this fight signaling that my aura has fully depleted. I can feel the blood pouring from my shoulder down my chest as i continue to fight as my concentration wanes as i start feeling faint and my blades begin to dissolve as my semblance fails. What is that? Yelling? Maybe someone will be able to save me. Maybe. Im getting sleepy now. Please hurry. Everything is going dark. All I see now is black...

 **Flora** **Marivaldi**

"Good morning father" I said as sweetly as I could "The mail came in along with a peculiar note giving me acceptance to beacon academy" I said to him doing my best to hide the excitement in my voice. "Why would you want to go to becon darling? You could easily go to atlas closer to home and still get the same training AND stay within the family bloodline in the atlesian military." he questioned me sounding only slightly concerned about my choice. " I wish to go to beacon father because I wish to be a free huntress not an atlesian specialist in service to the military but rather a huntress free to help whoever I can and explore the world while doing so." I said tryingmy hardest to convince him it was for the best. "Look, Sweetie I know you want to be free and that I cant hold you down with that semblance if yours but please at least consider our family name in the military and choose to serve willingly. " he asked in an almost pleading tone as if it was mire important than anything before. "Father I have made my choice to go to beacon for schooling and that is final. But I will consider following the family path and serving in the atlesian military afterwards IF you promise to not bother me about going to beacon." I said sounding as sternly as i could as if to show my resolve. "Alright I promise not to bother you about beacon then. Now you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold and you need to leave for vale." He said sound slightly defeated. "You are right i should eat while i have the chance." I said smiling to myself as i ate then packed my bags for the trip.

 **Ravena Corax** Everyday has always been the same here for the past few years. Wake up, get ready, walk to signal academy, go home and repeat the next day. The monotony has become exhausting with the only change being the few faunus haters changing their insults as I walk by. If I didnt care so much for trying to prove them wrong by becoming the best huntress I can be I'd probably join the white fang just to hurt them." Just one more year till i can apply to beacon and get out of here." I think to myself well following what I thought was my routine route home until I realized I had accidentally wandered into the rough side of town, especially for girls and faunus, and then I saw them. The usual thugs everyone knows that absolutely hates faunus and is just creepy around women. I try to turn around and leave before im noticed but its just my luck that the "Leader" noticed me. "Hey little girl a little lost aren't you? It's not surprising from such a stupid beast if you ask me." he calls out to me. I do my best to ignore him and stay as positive as i can but to no avail as he starts approaching me. "Hey you stupid bitch im talking to you." He angrily yells as he grabs my shoulder and turns me around beckoning his allies to encircle me. "If you want to get out of here, You're gonna have to try and ahow us you aren't just as stupid animal." He says to me " Personally i dont think its possible for an animal to actually even attempt to be intelligent." he says to his friends sending mocking laughter through the group. "I-I dont want t-to have to hurt you all." I say as bravely as I can hoping to avoid a violent encounter. "Oh she thinks she's tough now doesn't she guys. Well lets put her to the test." As he says this they all draw wicked looking twisted blades from sheathes on their backs. Seeing this I know full well ill have to fight back. Luckily enough for me I was just returning from my vombat practice and was fully armed in my combat gear. Full black armor that reflects the light in a pale moonlight colour that covers my whole body from injury and pulled down my helmet, a black avian grimm mask that covered my face but still let me see fully. After setting my mask down I deploy the shield form on my left gauntlet and draw my blade stistill in its sheathe to avoid killing them. "I Said I d-don't want to hurt any of y-you so please b-back away now." I say as firmly as i can wgile getting more and more scared despite my training. "Well boys do we do what this animal asks or do we beat it senseless and teach it a lesson about whose superior?" As he says this the slowly start moving in on me all at once. Until one can't wait and rushes me from behind so I turn as quickly as I can and drive the flat of my shield into the side of his knocking him nearly unconscious. At the sight of this more attempt to rush and overwhelm me with numbers. With no other choice I attempt to use my semblance and throw the ones behind me away with my wings. As I do so the leader attempts to stab at my reletively unprotected neck but is blown away by the sudden use of my semblance before i fly a few feet in the air above them."I dont want to hurt any of you so please back off." I say as intimidatingly as I can. "Look girl you hurt one of us" he says gesturing to the first one i hit" so now we're gonna cut those wings off you and beat you until you're unrecognizable." he says with his voice dripping with malice. With no other choice I convert my shield to crossbow form and load an Ice dust bolt and fire at their feet pinning them in place. "No you won't. What you'll do is attract grimm here and need me to save you." as I say this a few Beowolves appear a few buildings down the road and call in exitement seeing them immobilized. Without hesitation I fly towards the grimm and unsheathe my blade and set to slaughtering them quickly. After that I turn and see the men broke the ice at their feet and all ran off. "Well I'm glad thats over now." I say outloud to myself. "That was an impressive display of combat prowess and restraint Miss Corax." I hear from behind me and see the speaker is none other than Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster of beacon. "Thank you for the compliment Sir. It means so much for you to say that." I say excitedly to him. "Well not many people would have the restraint to be insulted by others then opt to be as peaceful as possible. Even though violence is not always avoidable." he says and begins approaching me. "With That in mind I think you could be a good addition to my school and as i see it as long as you prepare yourself for the written exam the combat exam will be easy and we can... Bend the rules regarding age slightly to let you in." as he says this I can feel my jaw drop slightly. "A-Are you serious sir? I wouldn't want to be a risk that doesn't pay off for you." I say sounding as serious as I can to mask my exitement. "Well I cant see why not as long as yoyou can properly dedicate yourself to your training." after saying that he hands me a letter that allows me to apply to becon despite being a year young then walks off as i run home as quickly as possible to give my parents the news.

 ***And there it is. the first official chapter of this story. If their is a perspective anyone would like to use as a primary then leave a review saying who it is or just tell me if you like this format the best***


	2. Intro to HLFR

Introductory chapter to give an idea of the characters who will be involved and any reviewers to help me fix any issues the characters may have early on so it wont be problematic later

Team Hellfire HLFR

1, Hunter Onyxia, A large muscular guy who typically wears a leather duster that hangs to his kneecaps and the sleeves and at his elbows he also wears a black T-shirt and black cargo pants and to tie it off a dark grey bandana to cover most of his face while he has medium length black hari that he keeps wildly around his head but stays out of his eyes he also has a pair of aviator shades he frequently wears around even in dark areas. For a weapon he has many different ones as by family trade he is a blacksmith and he enjoys it with his primary weapons being a set of gauntlets that each ave two gun barrels on the back of his hands for range but the right gauntlet can eject a blade from the back of his hand for fighting while the left can produce a circular shield. he alos utilizes a large claymore with a shotgun barrel down the center of the blade for a range utility and his third is his true main weapon hes named twilights twins, its a twin bladed wepon that can have the blades separate on each end revealing gun barrels or the blades can break apart to give him two swords to fight with. the name of them was chosen as tha blades are both pure black in hue but reflect a plae light off of them similar to dim twilight. throughout the series he will add more to his collection but these are his main weapons. He is a very loud and jolly man when you get to know him but is very socially awkward and doesnt make friends easily but the friends he makes he would be willing to do anything for to protect them. His semblance is Stormfront which gives him the ability to create a storm around him utilizing environmental factors such as the snow in atlas to make a white out or the sand in vacuo to make a small sandstorm.

2, Luna Lightblade. A tall thin girl with longer auburn hair. She wears a very royal looking purple outfit with bits of armor such as silver Pauldrons and full arm gauntlets and silver leggings Her weapons are many hilts strewn about her waist on a belt which she draws and uses her semblance to form a blade of combined light and energy giving her a wide range of weapons. Her personality is very much a refined but dark personality fitting of one who has everything she'd ever possibly want but she is still missing something.

3,Flora Marivaldi. A tall thin well toned muscular girl with deep blue eyes. She wears an out fit similar to Cocos. for wepon she uses is Roses thorn a Large mace that will open up at the head like a flower to be used as a rocket launcher. She seemingly is the most open and nice among them. Her semblance is blink allowing her to seemingly teleport to an area in front of her.

4, Ravena Corax. A raven faunus with her only real identifiable feature being black feathers in her long flowing black hair and deep amber eyes the same as a raven. She has a smaller frame than many her age leading many to think of her to be younger than she is. Her outfit is about the same as ravens from the show. her weapons are a gauntlet that has wings that extend to make a crossbow or can extend plates down her arm in a shield while she also utilizes a katana with an edge that can be modified with dust energy for close quarters combat. She has a very friendly personality to those she knows but is very shy and reserved to everyone leading to a very closed up and more mysterious character. Her semblance grants her wings of darkness that provide significant combat advantages and allow temporary flight while active


	3. The arrival

***I'll apologize now for the future because im gonna have a very inconsistent update schedule***

 **Hunter**

"(Sigh) I guess I can't just keep putting it off anymore. If I go to beacon and become a huntsman I'll be able to help people anywhere I want and travel remmnant while doing so. But on the other hand if I stay here I can uphold my families legacy as master smith's and build the weapons for huntsman and huntresses and make sure their weapons are of the best quality imaginable." I say to myself while mindlessly making some practice swords for the nearby signal academy. "You doing alright there bud?" dad says to me looking concerned "You do know that whichever choice you make your mother and I will be here for you all the way right?" he says after I look over to acknowledge him. "I know you'll always be there but I don't know if I should just abandon you here to work while I go off to school for a different job and a potential death defending people who we may never eveb meet. I just don't know which choice is the best for everyone I guess." I say to him sounding slightly depressed. "Well maybe you should stop thinking about everyone else and think about the job you want to do yourself. It shouldn't matter this much to you if everyone around you is as happy as can be while you're sad and depressed about the choices you've made." He says gently laying a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "I guess you're right dad. I'll think about it like that and try to decide as quickly as possible since I dont have too long to make a final decision." I say with confidence as I finish the weapons i was making. "Well now that this order is done I'm gonna head up to bed and sleep on it and try to decide." I say before we both wish each other good night and go to bed.

I lie awake for hours contemplating what I want to do before deciding that I want to put my skills to use as a huntsman and have smithing as a backup if things ever get bad for me as a huntsman and with that decision made pack my bags to be ready to leave tomorrow and slowly drift off to sleep.

 **Luna**

Darkness and silence are all I can see and hear while all my other sense are just as useless to me...

Hours must pass me by and yet nothing changes..

Is this what death feels like? Nothing but an empty void of nothing for the rest of eternity? If this is what it feels like I dont want it I want to live and help those who can't defwnd themselves and protect them from the monsters we call Grimm..

The silence is unbearable leaving just me and my thoughts cast out from the world into a place devoid of anything else and then as if from nowhere I hear it. Its quiet at first. Only when I stop thinking can I actually hear it. A high pitched and steady beeping sound. If I wasn't used to such sounds I'd be confused at it but I recogrecognize it as the sound of a heart rate monitor. That means I'm not dead but hospitalized and then it hits me. All that happened after that hit to the shoulder through my shattered aura. Huntsman in training traveling to beacon via the airship sent to collect the few students leaving mistral to train at the other academies like me. I was only walking as I couldn't wait to leave for beacon so I decided I'd walk ahead and hopefully signal the airship to pick me up later. After this realization I begin to see light filtering though my shut eyelids as the sounds of the hospital become louder and louder to my ears and then I finally open my eyes to see the blinding pale light of the hospital lights. If it weren't for the muscle paralysis I'm feeling I would have to cover my eyes but I can't and instead resort to squinting my eyes instead to adjust to tge light. Slowly but surely my eyes adapt and the muscle paralysis waers off and I slowly start to sit up before immediately being stopped by a nurse "You've lost a lot of blood and need to take your time to rest before making to many large movements again" she says a little panickedly. Since my throat is to dry and sore to speak I settle for nodding to her to acknowledge what she said. "Oh you must be thirsty and hungry. I'll get you a drink and some food after getting the doctor in here to talk to you" she says befre quickly walking off and afteafter about a minute an older looking man in a white coat walks in. "Ah miss lightblade is it? I'm Glad to see you recovering well. We weren't sure you'd survive after such a long time being asleep from such a grievous wound." after the little look of panic I give when he says I've been out a long time he Chuckles and says "Don't worry you haven't missed your initiation to beacon yet but you'll need to recover quickly to be on time for it." after that the nurse from earlier walks in with a salad and glass of water which I quickly consume after realizing just how thirsty and hungry I am. After some time of letting myself recover quickly I ask them how long till the initiation begins and till i fully recover. "It'll take a few days to recover. With how fast you've recovered so far I'd say only 2-3 Days as mistly now it's just letting your body regenerate the lost blood. While initiations begin in 2 days time so for it either you can stay here, recover and then try a late initiation or you can leave for it but try to take it easy in case there are any consequences for leaving early. I feel I know what you're going to choose and can only advise against it but the choice is yours. After making up my mind and telling them I'll be going on time for initiation they let a few of my saviors in to let me thank them and discover that thankfully someone saw me in danger and they all rushed to help me fight the insurmountable odds. They saved me from certain demise but I still was injured and blacked out from blood loss as the injury was large and deep,potentially lethal, but they found me unconscious and saved me from certain death. I thank them all for it before night falls and I pass out quickly from exhaustion.

 **Flora**

The clashes of metal were the only audible sounds in the courtyard as me and my older brother sparred with all our might before I left later that day. Naturally I was winning due to my shear strength advantage and near teleportation ability. I'll admit it was an unbalanced fight as all he had was a longsword and a still lovked semblance. But the fights went on for seemingly hours as I would have victory and then we'd wait a few minutes to recharge our auras then restart again. "So you still think I'm not ready to become a huntress eh?" I say while delivering a particularly heavy blow which he blocked flawlessly. "I'll always doubt you being ready, It's my job as your older brother. Although father is tge one you should really worry about. You know how he is with the family tradition and will lightly try anything to get you to join the military with me." He responded smiling evily to me. "Well to bad for you I already spoke to him and made a deal to not try and stop me and you know what he thinks of a mans word." I say right before hitting him square in the chest putting his aura into the red. "You really should consider getting yourself a specified weapon you know." I say while helping him up "It would really let you catch up to my skills on the battlefield." I say smirking as I walk off to clean up before my transport arrives not waiting for a response. After some time cleaning up and getting my gear stowed away I head out the front door just as the airship arrives. "Well tgis is it. I'm finally going to start my training to be a huntress." I say out loud supposedly to myself. "You didn't think you'd leave without saying goodbye did you?" I hear a familiar voice call out behind me. "No mother I knew you'd be here though." I reply dropping my bags at the top of the ramp before running to hug her and say goodbye. "Well I guess This is goodbye for now. I'll do my best to call home and let you know how its going at Beacon. Wish me luck." I say right before using my semblance to quickly get on the ship to avoid any long goodbyes and get away as fast as possible...

All in All it was an uneventful trip as Surprisingly I was the only one on the ship so it was a nice relaxing journey.

 **Ravena**

"Mom, Mom I'm home and have great news!" I yelled as I ran full tilt into the small house that my families been living in recently. I quickly find her in the kitchen getting everything ready for dinner today looking bewildered as I sprint in with a massive smile waving my acceptance letter to beacon. "I got accepted early Mom! I did it I'm going to beacon!" I yell as I hand her the paper and quickly bear hug her. After a minute of me hugging her I let go and begin bouncing around the room slightly as she reads the note. "Well I can't say im surprised you're going but something must've happened today to influence the decision to come early so, what did you do?" She asks calmly before I tell her the events in order. "So you beat up a bunch of street thugs but let them live after they attacked you and impressed Professor Ozpin with that? Well at least you're gonna be happy there learning to help people" she says smiling. "Yep I'm gonna become tge best huntress there ever was and prove to people that it doesn't matter if your human, Faunus, Male or female all that matters is how much you care!" I shout excitedly before hearing front door close and the sounds of someone entering "I don't believe I ever agreed to let you become a huntress little missy. You're place is in the kitchen with your mother cooking for the men who are responsible for keeping you women safe from harm. You simply can't become a huntress as it's too physically demanding for women to do." Says my stepfather as he steps in. "If we let you and other women attempt those types of things no good would come of it when you failed simply because it's not possible for women to be as strong and win the fights." he says evily before enteringentering the kitchen and glaring at me "The choice isn't yours to make. I got accepted a-and I'm going to go to beacon and p-prove you wrong." I say as confidently as I can before going up to my room to pack my essentials to leave on the transport that will arrive in a few days.

"If you let her leave on this hare brained idea of hers I will not take her back in if she fails. You will either get her to apologize to me and stay here fulfilling her role in society or she will forsake her life here and never be welcomed back again." "I know but she has her mind made up. nothing can change that and she will prove you wrong and you will apologize to her that day until then you leave her alone."

 _A few days later.._ Finally the day has come that I leave for beacon. I can't wait to get there and start my training. Oh its gonna be so fun." I speak to myself as I walk towards the airship to go to vale with my bags in tow. "I wonder how many people I'll meet and befriend?" I keep whispering to myself as I continue walking until I almost run into someone. "Hey there little one watch where you're going." he says awfully calmly to me right before I run into him and catch myself quickly. "S-sorry I'm just really excited and nervous to be headed to beacon."I quietly say to him before quickly walking off to find a quiet spot to watch as the school comes into view and within a matter of minutes in which a woman addresses all the students on the ship and then some blonde kid gets airsick and runs to vomit disturbing some girls we finally land and my new life begins setting me on the path of a huntress.

 ***And there it is. chapter 2 sorry it took so long to release I got horrible writers block for a while and couldn't figure out what to write. That being said I desperately need people to review the story and help me with a few things like whose perspective to focus on and how in depth into the storied events of RWBY I should go to describe or mostly stick to non canon events in my story.***


End file.
